Plasma Gun
Like in Quake III Arena, the Plasma Gun fires bursts of blue plasma at a rapid pace and has a great damage output, making it a good arm against most enemies. Tactics The Plasma Gun is a flexible weapon, its firepower enabling to engage all but the largest monsters effectively. It shines at killing low and medium-tier enemies at far distances, the speed at which its projectiles travel and its accuracy makes it a good choice to get rid of enemies placed in maps as turrets. It is also a fairly effective suppressive weapon, keeping crowds of monsters at bay. This gun can also be used to kill high-tier enemies too when the player didn't pickup any of the special weapons yet. However, when confronted by the heavyweight opponents like Barons or Hunters, its damage rate is no longer as reliable. The relatively small ammo pool can also pose a problem at times, leaving the Plasma Gun depleting almost all of its ammo reserve to kill a single boss monster. The Ultimate Fire Mode of Plasma Gun releases a Seeker Plasma Ball that will look for the nearest target towards the player. As soon as the enemy appears in its sight, the projectile will attempt to chase it down and engulf it, draining its health. Ten seconds after being unleashed, the Seeker Ball explodes on its own. If the ball is lacking a target, it will fly randomly around and keep bumping on the map geometry until the player gives it a new target or its lifetime expires. Hints * Being a projectile-based weapon, the Plasma Gun loses effectiveness at long range, as the plasma bolts may miss more frequently against oncoming monsters. In this case, focus only on the stationary monsters (like the ones placed upon pillars or inside cages) or reduce the distance to target. * When fired in long volleys, the plasma bolts tend to blind you to the approaching enemies, so try to not abuse the gun this way, unless you have a good defensive position. * The Seeker Plasma Ball is the best Ultimate for dealing with spread-out enemy formations. The Ball will hunt enemies in its vicinity on its own, leaving yourself free to execute the next action. * The Seeker Ball is a good choice to deal with sprinter-type monsters, since it will track them down no matter what maneuvers they try. * The Seeker Ball cannot be used against bosses as they cannot be ripped through, making this Ultimate rather useless against them, only wasting the player's resources. * The Seeker Ball can also sometimes hang around some corner or prop in the map by attempting to track a target behind it. * The regular plasma balls lack splash damage, unlike what they originally did in Quake 3, disallowing players to do the infamous Plasma Climb trick. Trivia # Due to the Ticrate of the Doom engine, the Plasma Gun fire rate couldn't be properly reproduced into the mod, so it was made with a little faster fire rate. Category:Weapons Category:RegularWeapons